Muñeca de trapo
by Ken Trunks
Summary: Misa sabe muy bien que su amor no le es correspondido, pero no se da vencida tan fácilmente. A Light no le interesa para nada lo que su muñeca de trapo sienta, pero pocos segundos antes de su muerte, cambia de parecer.


**_Disclaimer: no son de mi pertenencia los personajes, sino de Tsugumi Oba._**

**Muñeca de trapo**

Podían llamarla ilusa, ingenua, todo lo que sea,… pero cuando uno caía en el amor no había nada que pudiese dar marcha atrás.

Ella sabía bien que su amor no era correspondido, pero aún así no se dejó vencer y siguió con la plena confianza de que algún día el hombre que amaba, le dijera que la quería. Tales simples palabras para cualquier ser humano, eran música para sus oídos, pero para otros no tan humanos… cerca de ser un dios, no eran más que sólo una molestia.

¿Por qué ella lo amaba como si fuese el único recurso para su subsistencia? ¿Es que no habría nadie más a quien pudiese entregarle su amor? ¿Por qué él? Se preguntaba… pues, él había vengado la muerte de sus padres, lo cual produjo de inmediato en Misa un sentimiento puro de amor. ¿Sólo por eso? O quizás… porque él le había prometido que juntos harían nuevo mundo libre de toda injusticia, porque con su poder que le era otorgado por aquel peculiar cuadrado lleno de hojas para escribir, sabía que estaría segura… o eso pensaba. Algunas veces pensó con temor que terminaría su nombre escrito en un espacio del aquel cuaderno.

Light la usaba y predispuesta ella cedía. Era una muñeca de trapo que sólo servía en contadas situaciones, luego… ella no existía.

Misa se preguntaba que pensaba Light acerca de ella, ¿algún día él había pensado en quererla? A pesar de todo, ellos eran novios, algún sentimiento hacia ella debía haber. Para entristecerla más, él nunca le besaba. Su único recuerdo eran dos besos que sólo habían sido para el chantaje. El primero para que ella dejase de hablar y el segundo, para que realizara el pacto con su shinigami y así obtener sus ojos.

Recordando todo eso, Misa cepillaba su cabellera dorada mientras observaba a Light recostado sobre la cama leyendo un libro. Ella dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia él, creía que llamaría su atención puesto a llevaba una fina remera de tirantes y su ropa interior. Nunca había estado tan expuesta ante él pero necesitaba su atención, quizás si él la viera de esa manera, algo le querría. Mas Light no cedió, sus ojos sólo permanecían frente al libro que leía. Ella sin resignarse, subió a la gran cama y se detuvo frente a él, que aún seguía sin mirarla ni siquiera de reojo. Misa pasó sus manos sobre el libro y lo cerró de un golpe. Light frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, se sintió sin aire pues, la joven le beso lleno, acariciando sus labios para luego invitando a su lengua unirse con la de ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él no sentía esa sensación placentera de saborear sus labios, ahora se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes, si sólo ella era alguien más, sin importancia. Le correspondió al sentirse embriagado por ese sabor y calor que ella le daba, intensificó aún más el beso y la tomó fuerte de la cintura. Él estaba por debajo de la joven, la cual se encontraba sentada por encima de él abierta de piernas para colocarlas a los lados de Light. Él pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica en su entrepierna al rozar junto al sexo de ella. Hacía años que no la había tocado, casi los recuerdos de aquel momento no lograba rememorarlo fácilmente, pues nunca estuvo interesado en ella más bien debía pensar siempre en sus planes y cómo cumplir con su objetivo sin que Misa se entrometiera del todo en ellos.

Sintió de pronto calor en su interior y comenzó con atrevimiento a besar el cuello de Misa, quien daba dulces gemidos, a la vez que llevaba para atrás su cabeza y sentía como ahora sus senos, aún en su sostén, acariciaban el rostro de un Light encendido, lleno de excitación, había sacado aquella fina remera que llevaba la rubia para desprender su sostén y dejar así en libertad los redondos y medianos senos de Misa. No tardó en masajearlos con lentitud mientras colocaba el frágil y delgado cuerpo de ella por debajo de él, ella sonrió al sentir aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo, lo amaba y quería que le hiciera el amor. Quiso buscar su boca para besar pero él estaba concentrado en sus senos y su boca en ellos succionando los pezones. Pequeñas sensaciones que comenzaban a excitar su femineidad. Ésta se mojaba por completo, desesperada como un tanto ansiosa por recibir el duro y erecto miembro de su pareja. Light acabó con sus senos y fue hacia abajo dónde sentía la suave piel de la muchacha arder en llamas, ella movía su pelvis hacia arriba buscando con que calmar su excitación, iba a desfallecer si Light no entraba en ella en ese instante. Pronto el rostro de él dibujó una sonrisa sádica. Si quería que él entrenase en ella, primero debía usarla. Usarla no era nuevo de él, pues estos años que habían compartido juntos siempre lo había hecho, sin importarle los sentimientos de ella. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el amor que ella le daba.

Light la tomó por la espalda y la llevó hacia arriba para besar su boca, todavía no dejaría que el deseo que sentía su miembro se hiciera realidad. Debía disfrutarla. Misa se retorcía en gemidos, se ahogaba en ellos mientras él se hacía dueño de su boca y sentía como su ropa interior bajaba entre sus piernas con ayuda de Light, apretó de ellas pues Misa no podía aguantarse más. Él al notar lo mojada y caliente que se encontraba, fue hacia abajo y deslizó su mano por toda su piel blanca, bajó hasta llegar a sus muslos y allí se detuvo. Tocó su femineidad y ella ardió esperanzada de que el entrase en ella en ese instante. Pero no lo consiguió, en lugar de ello pudo sentir mientras gemía como se revolvían dentro de ella los dedos de Light mientras que éste daba allí lengüetazos. Misa estaba inquieta y su mente descarrilada, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, llevó una mano a su boca al sentir como venía el orgasmo. Se tensó por completa y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reposaba sobre sus codos. Cuando vino, Light pudo sentirlo, dejó de jugar con sus dedos y decidió complacerla sólo ese momento. Bajó sus pantalones y su bóxer. Misa se encontraba agitada observando todo desde su lugar, sabía que ahora él iba hacerlo, sin pensarlo abrió más sus piernas y se acercó a él. Light tomó entre sus manos su eréctil miembro y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Ardía dentro de ella, comenzó a embestirla sin sutileza y fue aumentando su fuerza hasta entrar por completo, ella se sostuvo del cuello de su pareja y lo acercó para besarlo. De un momento a otro ambos gimieron sus nombres. Light observó como de repente del rostro de Misa caían lágrimas. Él comprendió que quizás le estaba haciendo daño entonces disminuyó la velocidad de sus embestidas y la miró.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó en seco Light.

- Porque hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera. Por más que sea poca cosa para ti, te amo –susurró- y no me interesa si tu no me amas, yo sé que un día lo harás.

Light sintió como una espina en el corazón.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haré? ¿Por qué?

- Pues las mujeres tenemos un cierto don, por así llamarlo, es nuestra intuición femenina y, aquella me dice que lo harás sin importar cuanto tenga que esperar, Light.

.

.

_Ellos dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que se va_, fue uno de los últimos pensamientos de Light antes de llegar a las escaleras. Conmemoró la última noche que había estado con Misa y sus palabras. Podía sentir cómo su vida se estaba yendo de a poco, con su orgullo y alma derrotada, vaciló mirando de frente mientras caía sobre las escaleras.

- Misa.

Esa noche había sentido otra cosa más por ella, jamás la había mirado más allá de ser su muñeca de trapo, era algo que se sentía cálido y agradable, extrañamente su corazón palpitaba al pensar en ella, quizás porque estaba muriendo o quizás porque de verdad lo había llegado a sentir. Light hizo una mueca al recordarlo, pero debía admitirlo, ya no le quedaba más tiempo de vida.

- Esa perra me enamoró.

Terminó su frase con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y dio su último suspiro. Todo había comenzado por interés y poder. Ahora todo eso había finalizado reconociendo todo el amor que ella siempre le supo dar sin importarle recibir algo a cambio. Era una rara pero a la vez agridulce sensación lo que comenzaba y, por desgracia, terminaba de sentir por su _muñeca de trapo._

Fin

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí mi primer fic de Death Note, un fantástico anime que se robó mi corazón desde el primer capítulo. Dedicado a LightxMisa, me gustan como se ven juntos físicamente pero me hubiese gustado que Light se comportaba un tanto más caballero con ella. Espero que les sea de su agrado.<p> 


End file.
